Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2016
12:34 Hi* 12:52 hey 12:54 HI Mich 12:57 drop rates are so low orz 01:13 hm 01:30 STILL DEAD 01:30 nyan 01:30 why Alma drop rate so low pl0x 01:31 They're up? 01:31 nyanplz 01:59 Hello ~ ! 02:01 I have a question which of those units you would kill for merith points LOL, Vern, Kulyuk or Azami? 02:01 anyone that is a dupe 02:02 do Vern or Kulyuk worth having as Omni? 02:03 why 02:03 would you 02:03 ever 02:03 kill omni units 02:03 XD 02:03 if you want merit points do challenges or farm useless eligifs 02:03 Oh 02:10 Does Endless Corridor have any fights with notable thresholds before floor 100? I'm not sure how long I should auto-battle for. 02:11 most notable threats are 02:12 Rize group 02:12 Dion group (later stages) 02:12 Tazer group (later stages) 02:12 Rahgan group (later stages) 02:12 Ordas Derva 02:12 Garnes 02:12 Eze, Vargas and Selena too on later stages 02:14 By later stages, do you mean after floor 100? 02:14 mostly after 75 02:15 Tazer group in particular can be threatening past 100 since their damage rockets due to nulling element null 02:15 Rahgan and Dion groups are really deadly past 100 since their DoT gets stronger each floor 02:15 So is Endless Corridor fairly easy prior to floor 100? 02:15 pretty much 02:16 That's good. I'm only planning on going that far for the Growth Device. 02:16 but some groups are still annoying before 100 02:17 Alright, sounds good. I really hope I don't mess this up, climbing to floor 100 is so boring. Lol 02:49 ._. 02:49 quiet today eh 03:01 ~~Whoosh https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4xwxls/the_third_summoner_arc_introduction_guide/~~ 03:14 hey 03:14 linathan 03:15 hey kira 03:15 linathan 03:15 on my IGN, did i type Mifune right? 03:15 Hi Yugi oh congrats endless 100 stage 03:15 yeah 03:15 thanks 03:16 hey yap 03:16 hi 03:16 on my IGN, did i type Mifune right? 03:16 hey 03:17 hello 03:18 Im getting ready for Karna Masta 03:18 nice 03:19 yay my acc got suspended 03:19 on GL? 03:20 hey Mamizou 03:20 hmm 03:21 btw is there another ninja mini update ingame? 03:21 yeah, i saw there was a ninja update 03:21 idk what it had tho 03:21 Hello Yap 03:21 Ninja update? 03:23 aww he disappeared 03:24 I had to change something 03:24 hey 03:25 Anyone know a good way to get Duelmex? 03:25 summon him 03:25 Yugi oh did u get all rewards from day 1 to day 15? 03:25 nah 03:25 the summer rewards are glitched for me 03:25 I wish I did. 03:25 Is there any other way? 03:25 Ive been busy 03:25 no 03:26 unless you want to waste a Unit of Choice 03:26 What do you mean by that? 03:26 i failed at avant GGC gdi 03:26 I remember a long time ago there was a glitch in the honor gate where you could summon Wyvern through it... 03:26 Duelmex isnt worth it 03:26 his normal attack when his HP is around 45% is just BS 03:26 Rip mamizou 03:27 man 03:27 I have 335 units... 03:27 i changed my IGN to mifune in game 03:27 :( i still want em thou 03:27 that guide took me an hour and a half to make >.> 03:27 only 10 are fire.... 03:27 RIP... 03:28 Yuri oh changed Mifune ign in BF 03:28 Yugi 03:28 yeah? 03:28 Y mifune ? 03:28 because mifune 03:28 he like to cut people 03:29 I need to get some more Omni Evos 03:29 plus, i dont know how to spell Loch in JP 03:29 is Krantz Omni-evo worth it? 03:29 yes 03:29 hey DD 03:29 I'm not dead 03:29 didnt think you were 03:29 Stein Krantz Juno magress 2 turn miti 03:30 and Terry 03:30 but Terry isnt that good since he only has squad miti on SBB 03:30 Who would be a better mitigator? Krantz or Lara? 03:30 Krantz 03:30 I've just been a little inactive in BF the past few days due to soul arena in ToL 03:30 but keep lara on your squad 03:30 but no mitigation SP 03:30 What if you only had room for one? 03:30 whats your squad? 03:30 y'know, I looked into a non-miti lara 03:31 the options are terrible, there isn't much point 03:31 demon 03:31 do you still play JP right? 03:31 DD 03:31 just take the passives 03:31 I've never played JP 03:31 only GL and EU 03:31 btw, what's the best sphere setup on Lara? 03:32 right now, im using Beiorg's Armor/Growth Device 03:32 Felice Leader, Sirius, Allanon, and either Izuna or Zero is my current squad 03:32 i think you should bring Izuna 03:32 hey mich 03:33 shagara 03:33 Who all female miti ? Juno , Lara ....? 03:33 bring Krantz 03:33 Shera, Lafiel, Edea 03:33 Hello Mich 03:33 is Lina here 03:33 oh, Averus 03:33 or is he busy? 03:33 oh yeah, averus 03:34 Thanks 03:34 is this for Female FG? 03:34 Yes 03:34 is that out on GL? 03:34 I only have Lara 03:34 is there female FG? 03:34 No 03:34 in JP, yes 03:34 but not in GL yet 03:34 Yeah 03:35 isnt maint supposed to start today? ._. 03:36 i really need better mitigator than juno 03:36 Is Gildorf a good unit? 03:36 i dont think so 03:36 yes 03:37 definitely 03:37 maybe 03:37 before nyami is released Gildorf is pretty much the powerhouse 03:37 Guildorf only good in guild events ??? 03:38 LoL 03:39 I have so many old units... 03:39 LOL Yujeh... 03:39 I was hoping she'd get a 7* guess not 03:39 Rainbow Yujeh 03:40 Deon 03:40 Ruby 03:40 Rinneth and Quartz 03:43 Deon = Dion 03:43 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 03:44 Mamizou when u get dandemagus put avant as helper 03:45 I forgot I even had Zenia 03:45 Isnt she getting a Omni? 03:45 i still cant beat him 03:45 Zenia still useful zenia omni coming soon 03:46 Mamizou use omni ark friend 03:48 I haven't been here in so long 03:48 It's died down a lot 03:52 my computer crash gdi 03:55 so i use 03:55 Elza lead, Alice, Silas, Vern, Juno, and Ark friend for this and its still god damn hard 04:03 for what? 04:04 Avant 04:34 Lmao 04:34 Hi 04:34 For the first time ever 04:35 I had a colos battle that ended by expired time 04:35 How? 04:35 The enemy team had 1 Krantz left 04:35 I have Selena and Magress left 04:35 You guessed it 04:35 2-turn mitigation 04:35 No one's dying 04:36 Also my team is fully F2P :^) 04:36 Both arena team and Colos 04:36 I use Magress lead along with a Selena and 3 OE Mifunes 04:37 (Which also explains why Magress not dying to Krantz) 04:39 Also lol wow apparently my current placemennt of colos this season is 1623rd 04:40 Hi Ao 04:40 Nyonne is Ao? 04:40 Yup 04:40 O 04:40 Wait, is ur ign AoDx? 04:41 k 04:41 Also conqueror rank I be lowkey using Kyle lead and 4 Mifunes with Lost Record and Sacred Staff =)) 05:00 Yap,guild is level 29 now 05:00 noice 05:02 Alma 05:04 eyy 05:22 ello fellow BF addicts 05:24 Hi RoP 05:24 Hmmm, the chat is dead 05:24 bring it to life 05:26 WAKEMEUP.mp4 05:26 If anyone can help me with the KM Mildran fight (squad building) please veiw the help thread by Yapboonyew! I would really appreciate the help! 05:30 Zander 05:30 PM 05:31 PM? 05:33 What does that mean? 05:35 PM is Private Message 05:35 Oh ok thanks 2016 08 16